


Facade

by animefan021513



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: What most of the other hosts and some of the guests don't know, is that Tamaki more often than not puts on a Facade. The only other person that knows this besides Tamaki himself is Kyoya. So, what happens when both of them suddenly see the new honor student waltz in? What will happen when that honor student slowly but surely breaks his facade that he's built up for years?





	1. Commoner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of heads up...this is an old fic I wrote, and only just now decided to put it up here. So...be merciful about grammatical errors...as it is old, and i have tried to fix some errors. :) I hope you enjoy.

"Young master It's time to get up now. After all it is the beginning of you second year."

"I understand thank you." I noticed they were still standing in my bedroom door.  _'I heard them...I told them thank you why are they still standing there?'_  "Is there anything else?"

"No young master we were told to stand here until you at least sat up."

"Very well then." I sit up and look at the door and give them one of my host club smiles.  _'It's funny how I can smile when I don't feel like smiling at all. I'm a prince without a princess in the host club, and its not like a girl can join the host club...Because the last time I checked girls looked and acted like girls. They didn't act like we do in the club and they care about girly things.'_  I looked at my clock and halted the maids from leaving just yet. "Wait! Isn't it a bit early for me to be waking up just to go to school." I smile at them.

"Well young master your father wanted to speak with you before he left to go and work at the school."

"Ah...I see. Thank you. You may leave now, I am sitting up and I would rather not get changed in front of ladies."

"Y-Yes young master."

_'I've done it again haven't I...It's a good thing the other host members haven't seen me like that...That would ruin my prince act.'_  I look at the picture I had one of the guests take of the other hosts and myself I pick it up and say to myself, "This was taken last year when I started my princely act. I wonder who will be there this year." As I get dress I hear a knock at my door.  _'I have my school pants on so I guess I can open the door.'_

"Tamaki? Are you dressed yet?"

I open the door and I look up at him, "Not quite but I was told that you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Well yes I did. I wanted to know what your reaction would be if I were to invite you to dinner with me."

'Am I hearing my father correctly?' "I would love to go, when is it?"

"Tonight, after your club activities of course. I want to hear about the first day of your second year in High School."

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why do you want to hear about it?" I was beginning to get angry. He only wants to hear about it when my grandmother is around so she knows I am being a good grandson

"Calm down Tamaki I just want to spend time with my son I swear."

"With Grandmother there correct?"

"Well I was thinking..."

"NO!"

"Tamaki..."

_'Does he seriously think that I would want to spend time with someone who hates me!?'_  "You know very well that she doesn't like me let alone acknowledge my existence! Why would I want...You have got to be kidding me!"

"I know she doesn't think much of you but if you could just put up with her..."

"Listen to yourself father! Do you hear what you're saying!?"

"Tamaki I..."

"No! If it was just me and you...father and son then I would love to, but not if she is going to be there too."

"Then what are you going to do when she shows up to the Ouran fair at the end of your school year?"

"I will put on the same facade I have been putting on in the club. I will be a prince and I will be kind even if she is hateful I will ignore it."

"You are a good son Tamaki but maybe you will find someone someday who will shake that facade of yours...and just for your information I haven't invited her yet so if you would like for it to be just you and me it can be." He smiled at me and I cooled down immediately.  _'I love my father he always had a way to calm me down from crying when grandmother was being mean to me and even when I have outbursts like this he makes me feel like a fool for even getting mad in the first place.'_

"Very well. Thank you father. I will be looking forward to dinner."

"Oh and Tamaki don't worry I'm sure you will have a good day at school today."

"Thank you...well I better get dressed the rest of the way. A prince shouldn't show up half naked."

"No he shouldn't. Well I am off to work see you later son."

"See you." He closed the door and I went to my bed calmly, took a pillow, and threw it against the wall.  _'I can't show this side of me at school, and if there really is someone out there that could break this facade so easily well...I don't know what I would do.'_

* * *

I finally show up to school and I go to class then I notice the only thing I brought was a notebook and a pen.  _'Oh well I guess that's all I really need. It's not like we're actually doing anything important today, just introductions.'_ "Kyoya! Over here!"  _'He is someone who has seen my great facade for what it was but would never dare break it and expose it to others.'_

"Hello Tamaki. How are you?"

"I'm good so far and you?"

"I'm just glad I'm in the same class as you."

"Awe your so sweet Kyoya."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad I'm in the same class as you so I can make sure you stay out of trouble."

"You know you can be really mean sometimes."

"You're one to talk. I've seen that side that you keep at home. If anyone knew of that side here..."

"I know...I would loose my prince status..."

"Yup."

"Hey Kyoya..."

"If you are going to ask me if I have a girlfriend yet the answer is no. I don't intend to have a girlfriend in high school especially since I am in the host club. She would probably get jealous and that would be annoying, and what about you oh so famous prince...have you found your princess yet?"

"Nope. Probably not going to happen anyway."

"You always think that. You know, someday there will be a girl who will shake your facade."

"Oh not you too!"

"What do you mean?"

"My father said the same exact thing this earlier this morning."

"Well what do you know great minds do think alike."

I laughed and then smiled. "Don't let my father hear you. It would go to his head."

"You have my word." He laughed back and then he looked up at a girl in front of us I immediately started my prince act.

"Hello princess is there something we can help you with?"

"Y-Yes I was wondering if I can sit next to you Tamaki...they said we get to pick our seats this year so I was wondering..."

"Why of course princess. As long as you don't mind my best friend sitting on the other side of me."

"I-I don't mind at all."

"Thank you so much."

The bell rings for class to start and Kyoya slipped me a note. I opened it and began to read it.  _'someone will show up to break that façade of yours and when they show up you won't even know its them. they will break it the first day you meet them.'_ I looked at him and rolled my eyes with a smile. The girl next to me looked like she was about to get a nose bleed so I just paid attention to class and wanted to get to club already.

Class had ended almost as quickly as it had begun and I over heard a couple of students. "A commoner!?"

"Yeah A commoner."

"Did they come here on a scholarship or something?"

"That's what I heard."

I decided to leave the classroom and it seemed to be the talk of the school. A commoner joining our school. "Hey Kyoya What's this kids name?"

"Let me see...I think it was Haruhi Fujioka."

"Really? huh maybe I'll bump into him in the hallway."

"Maybe you never know. Well its about time for club to start we wouldn't want the prince type of the host club to be missing now would we?"

"No we would not." I smile an honest smile and remember that I left my bag in the classroom. "I'll be there Kyoya I just forgot my bag. It doesn't have much in it so I should be quick."

"Okay see you there."

"Thanks." I ran back and on the way I saw what looked like to be a first year without a uniform.  _'What the hell!? What's with the outfit kid!?'_

I Grabbed my bag and ran past him towards the club room and helped get ready for club... _'hmm I wonder what it's going to be like today...'_


	2. Haruhi

I finally made it to the host club and looked for Kyoya. He was near the window looking outside. "Hey there Kyoya I'm back."

"Well it's about time. You best get on your throne."

"You're right."

I got on my throne and not a minute after I sat down I saw that boy again. The boy with the horrible outfit.

I heard Kyoya clear his throat a little and I thought he was going to kick him out but instead he talked to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru this young man is in the same class as you is that correct?"

They answered together "Yea but he's shy and he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know that much about him."

I saw Kyoya smirk and that can mean only one thing. He found out something the others didn't know. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club. Mister honor student."

"WHAT!? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."  _'Seriously this kid is an honor student no way! I refuse to believe this.'_

"How did you know my name?"

"Why your infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well uh thank you I guess..."

"Your welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."  _'Maybe if I tease him he'll go away.'_

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far."

"Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. LONG LIVE THE POOR! We welcome you poor man to our world of BEAUTY!"

"Hey come back here Haru- Chan! You must be like a super hero or something that's so cool!"  _'Oh no...Honey - Senpai is clinging to him.'_

"I'm not a hero I'm an honor student...AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU - CHAN!?"

"I would've never imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay."  _'That should get him gone.'_

"Openly what?"

"So tell me what type of guys you're into, The strong silent type, The boy Lolita, The mischievous type, Or the cool type?"  _'Still not gone man this kid is a pest. He should've been gone when I made fun of him.'_

"I um...It's not like that...I was just looking for a quiet place to study"  _'Man what a nerd!'_

"Or maybe your into a guy like me what do ya say?" I thought that, that last tease would make him run away but instead I accidentally made him bump into the vase and he couldn't catch it so it broke.

"Awe! We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"WHAT 8 MILLION YEN! Uh...I'm gonna have to pay you back..."  _'Yeah okay like a commoner like you has the money.'_

"With what money you can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyways?"

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

"There is a famous saying you may have heard of Fujioka. 'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today...you're the host club's dog!"  _'I am going to make you regret that you walked into this room Haruhi Fujioka.'_

"Okay fine. What do you want me to do."

"I want you to go get everything on this list." I handed him the list and he slightly smiled at me. It bothered me somehow. "What's wrong."

"Nothing I'll be right back."

"You're not planning on leaving the club are you?"

"Well Senpai I kind of have to in order to get what you want."

"Right. Okay but be right back."

"Sure no problem." He smiled again and left with the list in his pocket.

Kyoya came up to me and smirked. "What do you want Kyoya?"

"Oh nothing I just find it amusing."

"Find what amusing?"

"I bet you were thinking the entire time of how you were going to get rid of him and here you are sending him to the store to get us supplies."

"Trust me its not by choice."

"Well that was obvious. Just be careful."

"Why?"

"Because, that boy might be the one that breaks your ridiculous façade."

"As if."

"Well the guests are arriving and the other hosts are going to their assigned places. You should as well."

"Right."

Its been about ten minutes since I sent Haruhi to the store. I heard one of my guests speak up. "Tamaki what's your favorite song?"

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you feed it to me darling."  _'Please don't.'_

"Oh wow you're so dreamy."  _'I do try...'_

Then I heard the Princess next to my left speak. "May I have a word with you Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

"I recently heard the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

"Heh, I don't know if I'd call him that..." Then I noticed Haruhi walking towards me. "Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet did you get everything on our list?" He came up to me and handed me something. "Hey wait a minute. What is this?"

"Just what it looks like its coffee."

"I've never heard of this brand. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean its just instant."

The girls obviously didn't know what the word instant meant but then it hit me...this would cut coffee serving practically in half. "Whoa I've heard of this before! It's commoners' coffee you just add hot water."

"So its true then commoners don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."

I heard the girls agree and then Kyoya spoke. "Commoners are pretty smart."

Then the twins pretty much finished his sentence. "100 grams for three hundred yen!?"

"That's a lot less than we normally pay."

At this point I could feel the irritation radiating off of Haruhi. "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

For some reason I didn't want him to be irritated much further I mean he did have to walk and all..."No I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" Everyone clapped for me for some strange reason. "Alright Haruhi get over here and make some of this commoners coffee."

I noticed that the princess was talking to Haruhi. Probably saying something rude.  _'Better grab Haruhi's attention, but why, I wonder...Why would I care about her being rude to him. Maybe it's nothing.'_ "Haruhi..."

"I'm coming"

He demonstrated the making of the commoner coffe and then I heard one of the girls speak. "I'm afraid if I'll drink this my father might yell at me."

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" I think its important that they at least try it.

"Well then I would drink it."  _'Wow girls will do anything for a kiss with one of us.'_

A few minutes after all that I started to notice Kyoya talking to Haruhi. I figure he is telling him that he is pretty much stuck until he pays off his debt, so I walk over and talk with them. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerd." I then blew in his ear just trying to make him jump a little and it worked.

"Please don't do that again."

I looked at him a bit closer. "you need a make over or no girl is going to look twice at you."  _'That was a little blunt for a prince I better calm down a bit.'_

"Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to please the ladies and be a gentleman like me."  _'Although I'm not sure you will be able to be as good at it as I am.'_

"I just don't think it's all that important." 'WHAT!?' "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it."  _'And now he is angry. His expression is kind of cute... that is, if he were a girl.'_  "It's not often God creates a perfect person like me both beautiful inside and out."

"Say what!?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am but you must console yourself other wise how will you go on living." I start to explain and I hear him starting to speak.

"There's a word that describes people like him." I come up next to him finally finishing with what I was saying.

"And above all else Haruhi you must know how effective a glance to the side can be."

"I got it!"

"Oh did I strike a chord?"

"OBNOXIOUS!"  _'Obnoxious!? Now that is an insult I haven't heard mainly because in school I am known for being a prince and even though I know I can be obnoxious and Kyoya knows it too surely this boy couldn't guess that from how I was acting...'_ "Umm, I'm sorry Tamaki - Senpai..."

The twins sounded like they showed up behind him. "Ha Ha Ha, you're a hero alright!"

"Uh Huh."

"I'm sorry Senpai, but you did strike a small chord with me."

"Really it did? Let me teach you more my friend."  _'He may be of some use to the club after all.'_

"Uh boss?" the twins looked at me with concerned faces.

"Call me King."

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting..."

"...but he isn't going to get anywhere if he doesn't look the part you know. He's not exactly host club material but maybe if we took off his glasses it would help."

"Hey I need those." I noticed the twins' shocked expression. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school."

I cam to look at his eyes and they were stunning. Big chocolate brown eyes, and not only that they were quite beautiful.  _'I must turn him into a host immediately as much as I think it might be a bad idea.'_ "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"GOT IT!"

"Kyoya? My hair stylist. Mori get him some contact lenses." As they set off I saw Honey - Senpai with his big eyes asking what he could do. "Honey go have some cake."

After a while we all gathered in front of Haruhi's changing room. "Umm, Senpai?"

"Aren't you done changing yet?"

He slid the current away and I couldn't believe how cute he looked. "You sure its okay for me to keep this uniform?"

"Hmm cute, You're as pretty as a girl, ADORABLE!"

"Haru - Chan you look so cute!" Hunny was bouncing up and down tugging on my coat, then the twins spoke up again.

"If we knew that's how you really looked..."

"...We would've helped you out sooner."

Kyoya spoke up smiling at me. "Who knows maybe he'll draw in some customers."

I looked at everyone. "you know that's just what I was thinking."  _'Even I know that was complete crap, but he is kind of attractive so maybe he will.'_  "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks starting today you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get a hundred customers to request you then we will forget about you're 8 million yen debt."

We sat him down with some customers who were waiting and I was watching him to make sure he would be a good host. I didn't expect such a sad story.  _'so his mom is dead...My mom is at least alive and I hope well...maybe I was a bit harsh...'_ Then just like that they requested him. "Why is he so popular."

Kyoya answered me. "He's a natural."

The twins finished with, "No training needed."

Then I heard a voice next to me. "Have you forgotten about me?"

'Honestly yes.' "Oh no sorry princess I was just concerned about our newest host."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki. You sure have been keeping a close eye on him." 'Quit being a bitch for five seconds would you!?'

"Of course I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me." I called Haruhi over and introduced the princess to see how Haruhi would react but when I did see his reaction I picked him up and twirled him around telling him how cute he was. Seeing Mori rescue him I spoke up, "M-Mori - Senpai you really didn't have to go that far." I could feel the glare coming from the princess of annoyance and I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

About a minute later I turned out to be right because Haruhi asked the twins what had happened to his bag and he looked out the window. Someone threw it into the pond, and I bet I know who did it...' As soon as he left I ran after him and saw him searching the pond. "Hey commoner. You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that. W-why is your bag all wet?"

"Its no big deal I got it."  _'I am so kicking the princess out for this. She has no right to be so cold to a host. Stupid jealous bitch.'_  "I can't find my food money for this week..."  _'Oh so that's what he's looking for...well she was my guest I guess I'll help too. Plus this boy seems to be alright.'_

I got into the water and to my surprise he showed concern. "Hey you don't have to do that you're going to get wet."

I laughed a little, "A little water never hurt anyone besides people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks. Oh here it is. Is this what you're looking for?" I walked over to him and I asked him, "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway." I could figure out how it ended up there I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Well uh...I guess I dropped it out the window at some point."

We got back up to the host club room and the princes immediately requested Haruhi. I watched carefully as I went over to the twins. "What's up boss?"

"Yea is something wrong?"

"Ladies please excuse Hikaru and Kaoru I need to speak with them."

The girls nodded and the twins walked over to a pillar with me. "What's wrong boss?"

"The princess is going to be kicked out of the host club today. She has been completely rude to Haruhi and I will not stand by and watch one of my fellow host club members be picked on. I need both of you to help me kick her out.

"Sure but how are we going to do that?"

"Simple you're going to dump water on her and let me take it from there?"

"Why do we have to dump water on her?"

"Because I am the prince character and it would look cooler if I got you two to do it."

"You really can be selfish."

"Yeah well..." I was about to tell them off when we heard the princess claim that Haruhi attacked her. "Now!" they dumped cold water on her and she looked up at me as I helped her up.

"Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." 'What a load of crap! I know he wouldn't!'

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?"

"You don't know that...Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one thing I know...Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

I saw her runaway and we pushed his quota up to one thousand. We put Haruhi in the changing room to change and Kyoya walked over to me with some towels for him. "Yup I'm sure of it now."

"Sure of what Kyoya?"

"That person can break your facade maybe he can break all of our facades."

"I don't think that..."

"It is possible Tamaki. I saw how you acted towards the princess, and I've seen that look before. The look of irritation and disgust. The person is slowly breaking away at that facade of yours."

"We'll see."

"Here take these towels to Haruhi."

I saw a smirk on his face and it looked evil. 'What is he planning?' As soon as I thought that I opened the curtain to hand Haruhi the towels only to discover that He is in fact a SHE! "Haruhi..."

"Yeah?"

"So...You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking yeah." I saw her open up the curtain and my thoughts went wild. I couldn't hear anyone else but my thoughts.

_'Haruhi is a girl but she looks like a boy. Haruhi is a girl but she acts like boy. Haruhi is a girl yet she is popular with the ladies. Haruhi is a girl but she...'_

"Listen Senpai, I don't really care if you recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion its better to be recognized for who you are rather than what sex you are."

_'BUT SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT GENDER DIFFERENCE AT ALL! This makes no sense How could she be so different than what I thought of girls and how is that she practically read my mind just now!?'_

"Uh you know, I have to say Senpai I thought you were pretty cool earlier." _'The way that she said that and that cute face. I can just feel my face get as red as a strawberry.'_ "Being a host and getting fused over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." _'WHAT!?'_ "I wonder how I'm going to pull it off...I know I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She giggled and my blush if at all possible got deeper. Then I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message from my father.

_**Sorry Tamaki dinner has been canceled tonight I have a meeting to go to and then in the morning I have another one. tell me how it went when you can. Love you. Thank you for understanding :)** _

_'Figures but you know what. I'm glad, because that means I can keep what happened today to myself and the host club members. I wonder how the rest of the year is going to go...and even though Haruhi may be cute I doubt she has the power to break my facade so easily...I guess we'll wait and see...'_


	3. Helping

We were all in our places except Haruhi.  _'It's almost time for club to start and for the guests to arrive and she is late...and I even got her an outfit too!'_ "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Where's Haruhi?"

I had asked Kyoya but Honey - Senpai answered instead. "Haru - Chan is in the library studying."

"Really?"

"Yea. Hey Tama - Chan, why do you want to know where Haru - Chan is?"

"Because she is late." Just when I said that the door opened and we all said 'Welcome' to whoever walked through the door. It was Haruhi, and she looked a bit confused. The twins automatically spoke.

"You finally made it Haruhi...You're so late."

"I could be wrong but my calendar says its still early spring."

 _'Time to put on my facade and tell her what's this all about.'_  "Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense, and besides the heating system we have...is the best!" I had kept talking but apparently Kyoya got her attention so I just kept talking. "Gentleman don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise." My arm somehow ended up around Haruhi's shoulder. "Oh YES! We have turned this place into a nirvana a Balmy tropical paradise of everlasting SUMMER!"

"That's funny because I'm feeling a massive chill right now."

'Why you little!' "Haruhi the guests are about to arrive."

"Right okay."

We had all sat down and I had already come up with the perfect line. "What heartlessness, even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese king outfit...I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." _'Hook, line, and sinker!'_  "Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you all. Next week The Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

I heard Haruhi off in the distance ask if we were and the twins pretty much answered her.

* * *

"Tamaki?" I looked over to Kyoya, who was sitting next to me in our last class for the day.

"What is it Kyoya?"

"You do know that you're not the one teaching Haruhi?"

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Because you're too tall to stand in as a woman."

"You can be really mean sometimes Kyoya."

"Are you actually pouting that you don't get to dance with Haruhi?"

"I'm not pouting I just wanted to show off my princely charm."

"You mean your facade right?"

"R-Right."

"Tamaki, its okay if someone manages to break that facade of yours. Hell maybe Haruhi will even make the facade you created a reality without you even knowing it."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"You can be really stupid."

"I don't want to hear that coming from the guy who figured out Haruhi's secret last."

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

I had to watch Haruhi learn how to dance with another girl because she is so short, but she just kept falling. After they were done dancing I gave them some tea and the boy who gives us the tea set came in. she reacted strange to it even after he left. So I decided I'm going to ask her about this, but in a way I know Haruhi will actually bring it up. "So are you enjoying the host club?"

 _'Right on time.'_  "I get the feeling you and that guy were kind of close."

Although I wasn't expecting her reaction to Haruhi to be all that...defensive. "Don't be ridiculous Haruhi. We barely know each other. What makes you say that Haruhi...Now if you'll excuse me take care..."

Without warning I saw Honey - Senpai jump on Haruhi's back. "Haru - Chan! Guess what! They do know each other! Susushima is Kasuka - Chan's fiancé!"

 _'Now why didn't I know about this!?'_  "Kyoya how long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends it seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

 _'Oh that's why...'_  "I see..."

"Tohru Susushima...Outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking but he's reliable if I had to fault him for anything..."

The twins finished what I was trying to listen to Kyoya say. "...He doesn't have much presence..."

"...And he's faint hearted."

I looked back at Kyoya with a slightly confused look on my face. "So in other words he's boring."

Honey - Senpai had asked Mori - Senpai if this guy was a good boy and he replied the same way he always does and that's when I got an idea. "Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy."

"WHICH ONE?"

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!"

* * *

Finally it is the night of the party and everyone is dancing. Honey - Senpai and Mori - Senpai had taken Haruhi to the dressing room a while ago I wonder what could be taking them so long.  _'I can hear them talking through the curtain...Damn they are taking forever.'_  I pull back the curtains to talk to them. "Gentleman here you all are! What are you doing!? The guests are waiting for..." I saw Haruhi in the dress the twins picked out for her... 'H-Haruhi? Is that really you? You look so beautiful...'

The twins came by my sides. "So what do ya think?" 'I don't think I've ever seen anyone that beautiful...How could this be Haruhi!?'

Haruhi answered the twins trying to walk past me. "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

"Good luck Haruhi!"

I watched her walk away and the only thing I could say was, "I can't believe she's so pretty!"

* * *

After that I went to go get the girl we've been working so hard for. "Where exactly are taking me Tamaki?"

I looked her in the eyes so she knew I was serious. "You know, you're not the kind of girl whose good at manipulating others."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have you figured out Kanako. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention, and I've noticed that you always look the happiest when gazing into a tea cup."

"So you knew all along?"

"Yes. I actually know where he is if you would like to talk to him."

"Yes I would like that very much."

I went to the next room where I knew Haruhi and the boy were and I opened the door for her. She ran off and her fiancé ran after her shouting her name trying to get her to stop. Haruhi came out knowing I was there and watched them leave. "It looks like we just made matters worse."

"But he did go running after her."  _'He is more of a prince than I am that's for sure. Go and get your princess Susushima.'_

* * *

After getting Haruhi back into her tux we showed everyone that the chosen waltz was for the very couple we helped. "AH...May this awkward couple be forever blessed."

"Now we will announce the queen of tonight's ball."

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasukazaki"

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king."

I spoke up with a grin on my face. "You ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." and the grin is gone.

I looked back in forth between the two twins not believing what I just heard. "Kyoya did say that a little accident by the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

Then my ears heard something happy. "There's no way I can kiss her."  _'Yes! I can still have princely king status.'_

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third."  _'Kyoya no! Don't do this!'_

"Well I guess it is a peck on the cheek."  _'Not you too Haruhi! Dammit!'_

Honey walked over to me. "Hey you don't think this is Haru - Chan's first kiss do you?"

"WHAT!?" I watched as she was about to kiss her on the cheek. "Wait Haruhi!" I went to go stop her but I only pushed her into a full kiss.  _'Dammit ever since Haruhi joined the host club stuff like this is always happening to me. Is this really the person who will break my façade? Kyoya have you lost your mind!?'_


	4. The Beach

_'A lot has happened since I discovered Haruhi was a girl: The physical exam, The otaku Renge, The twins fighting because Haruhi could tell them apart, The stupid little brat becoming the naughty type and being so popular, and when we lost Honey Senpai in Kyoya's water park. Now we have decided to take Haruhi to the beach because she says she likes that kind of thing. I still don't understand how she can like the beach but not a water park and why is Kyoya inviting the guests to come along with us it's just not fair!'_

I sensed that the twins were discussing pervy stuff about Haruhi in a bikini and for some reason it bugged me. So I grabbed a baseball bat and hit them only enough to knock them to the floor but in my mind it was a home run! "You punks better stop harassing my little girl! I've had enough of you!"  _'Uh oh, I'm starting to act like myself...'_

"So does that mean we're not going to the beach?"  _'The twins chiming in together like that is seriously creepy!'_

"Who says we're not going?"

"Really? So you want to go after all?" _'Again with the chiming in together stop it already you're creeping me the hell out.'_

"Can Usa - Chan come too?"  _'Honey - Senpai trying to be adorable I have seen that beast wake up from a nap.'_

"I have no problem with that."  _'Of course you don't it adds to his cuteness façade Kyoya and you know it!'_

"Hm..."  _'Mori as silent as ever.'_

"Huh!? We're really going to go!?"  _'I can't help but smile at Haruhi...I wonder why...'_

"Why not? Let's go to the beach!"

It took a while to get us there but once we arrived the twins started asking questions. "So why did we come to Okinawa?"

"Because Kyoya's family owns a private beach here."  _'How else would we be able to do all this?'_

"But why couldn't we have gone to...The Caribbean?"

"Yeah or even Fiji?"

Kyoya answered them quite rudely but it made sense. "Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?"

"Ah..."  _'Honestly the twins are so annoying...'_

"You do realize that I can hear what you're saying right?"

"Yeah we know but it'll be the only way to shut the twins up Haruhi." I tried to reassure her but that only ended up in me getting a small bump on my head caused by the twins. We eventually got to our spots. I picked a rock in the shallow, and my first guest already showed up.

"It's so beautiful. Tamaki being alone here with you and looking out at the sea its like a dream!"  _'How long do I have to keep this up? Serious Kyoya I know you did this on purpose!'_

"It's no dream, its real but if I could have my way..."  _'I wouldn't be doing this right now! I would be swimming in the ocean!'_  "...My princess, I'd be in your dreams every night."  _'Trying to give you nightmares as pay back for the one Kyoya is giving me right now! I want to go swimming Its not fair!'_

"Oh Tamaki..."  _'OH PLEASE!'_

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up. Next lady please proceed."  _'Dammit Kyoya. I'll get you for this.'_

I got out of the water and walked over to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya is it okay if I stop for now. I have seen a bunch of these lovely ladies and a prince needs his rest don't you think ladies?" I look at them and of course they swoon and agree to leave me alone. When they finally leave I let go of the façade. "Kyoya you did this on purpose didn't you?"

He smirked at me as he usually does. "What ever do you mean Tamaki? I would never try and create a moment where you have to spend time with your clients and get irritated from not being able to go swimming with Haruhi or at all for that matter."

"Well we wouldn't call you the shadow king for nothing." He smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I may have the nickname Shadow King but I wonder who it is that really acts like the Shadow King hmm?"

"Shut up. Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Lets go sit down."

"Alright but Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that there is a weakness in your façade."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"It has a name."

"Just tell me!"

"Haruhi."

"Huh? didn't you say this before? That she would be the one to break my façade?"

"Yes but tell me this. Have you ever noticed that when it comes to Haruhi you let a little bit of your real self out?" Kyoya walked over to a chair and left me there for a few minutes.

 _'I didn't say anything because I have noticed it but that doesn't mean she will break my façade or make it become a reality. I refuse to think that will actually happen Haruhi is a strong minded and stubborn girl but I don't think she is that strong.'_  I went to go sit down over near where the twins were playing volleyball and I actually found it comfortable until they started to speak.

"I can't believe he fooled us." I looked at the twins who spoke up.

"Who would've thought that he would bring the ladies with us."

"We certainly didn't expect it."  _'Neither did I. Trust me neither did I.'_

Kyoya was writing something down in his black book. "You were invited to this all expenses paid vacation for a reason. And that is to keep our clients entertained."  _'So that's why...Okay...It makes a little more sense now, but seriously why would he want to do that!?'_

"We know but with all the ladies here..."

"...Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit."

"Don't worry I've got it all figured out. My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit..." I felt the mischievous smirk on my face but honestly I didn't care. "...At least not in front of two perverts like you." I wasn't about to let them figure out what I was thinking.

I noticed Haruhi went over and talked to Honey. I have calmed down a bit from what Kyoya had said to me earlier and I was honestly a bit happy that Haruhi was having fun. "My, my it certainly looks like they are enjoying themselves all is right with the world."  _'I honestly feel like that right now...I'm not feeling pissed off...I wonder if getting away from Kyoya and the girls is making me feel more at ease.'_

"SENPAI DINNER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME ITS A MAJOR HAUL!"

 _'The host club is like my family and therefore Haruhi is like my daughter.'_  "Oh I'm just so proud! Look at my little girl!"

She said it a few more times and I wanted to make a stupid joke because she had shouted it so loud and I wanted to see her face when someone tells her a lame joke. "Tell me Haruhi isn't his crab...Crabtivating?"

She giggled at me and smiled. "Oh yeah!"

"You're so cute!" 'Wait...Did I really just say that? Why am I finding her so incredibly cute!?' Then I noticed the girls screaming about a centipede and I saw it on the crab. 'Shit what do I do!? Haruhi what are you...?' Just as the thought crossed my mind Haruhi picked up the centipede and threw it over a huge rock.

Then the twins went right over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi..."  _'Damn you, you pervy twins get off her! Wait why do I care!? Damn these stupid thoughts! I will have Nekozawa - Senpai curse Kyoya for getting my brain fried out in this heat!'_

"Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and I certainly didn't think that you were but..."

"...Don't you think you could've been a little easier on the little guy?"

"Oh come on it's not dead. It takes more than that to kill a bug."  _'How can she be so calm? And just like that girls are swarming her yet again saying how Haruhi is so brave and manly...HE IS A SHE!'_

Then the twins came over to me. "Well isn't that just great!"

"Haruhi's not normal I thought girls were afraid of bugs..."

 _'That's true most girls are afraid of bugs...'_  "I'm sure she's afraid of something..."

"Hey boss listen up!"  _'Oh no...The twins have another idea...'_  "We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do ya say? It's called "The Who Can Find Out Haruhi's Weakness Game" So Think you're up to it?"  _'Are they crazy!?'_

"But that game sounds terrible!"

The twins began to walk away from me. "Eh I guess you're right besides she would only share a weakness with someone she was really close to."  _'Damn these twins get under my skin sometimes but why does it bother me!?'_

"WHAT ARE THE RULES!?"

"Now that's more like it! The deadline is sunset tomorrow."

"Whoever finds Haruhi's weakness first wins."

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya suddenly showed out of know where and showed us old pictures of Haruhi and he tried to keep them out of my view but I saw them. She actually looked cute in those photos.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICTURES OF HARUHI!? YOU'VE GOT ONE IN HER GYM UNIFORM! NOW HAND THEM OVER!"  _'Shit I shouted again and I am actually pissed that he has pictures like that of Haruhi. Why does he have pictures of her? And how come I feel like Kyoya is getting more and more right that when it comes to Haruhi...My façade falters just a little? It's just not possible for one person to tear down another persons façade!'_

* * *

We tried everything and then I found a couple of harmless snakes...Well I thought they were harmless but now I am chasing Hikaru and Kaoru asking them what to do with them, when suddenly a girl ran up to us. "TAMAKI! Its Haruhi..."  _'What? Why do I feel a pain in my chest?'_  I looked up and I saw that Someone was about to push Haruhi off of the cliff.  _'That idiot Haruhi she thought she could take on two boys!?'_  I ran harder and faster to try and catch Haruhi before they pushed her off the cliff. I ran up the cliff Shouting her name and then I was following her into the ocean. When I saw her the only thought that kept crossing my mind was how much my heart hurt when her eyes were closed and sinking deeper into the ocean. When I picked her up and carried her to shore her eyes opened up and the feeling of relief rushed over me.  _'What is this? What is wrong with me? Why do I act like this when I'm around her? Why would she think it would be okay to confront two boys by herself? Kyoya...How can someone so idiotic break my façade? You're a fool."_

I met up with the hosts and it seemed like they had made the guests leave. Honey shouted for Haruhi and the twins shouted at me but I only wanted to know one thing. "Where'd they go?"

Kyoya answered me and had a look of concern on his face. "We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave the girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor."

"Thank you."  _'Haruhi did you seriously scare me...'_

"I'm fine you guys I don't need a doctor."

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Honey - Senpai. You're not a martial arts master."  _' You did scare me. You scared us all Haruhi Why?'_  "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl! I was there I had to do something! there wasn't anytime to think..."

 _'YOU IDIOT!'_  "That's not excuse you idiot! Don't forget you're a GIRL!"

"Look I'm sorry you and to come and save me Senpai but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now, I don't think I did anything wrong!"

 _'Really is that so?'_  "You don't think so? Fine but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

* * *

I said that but dinner was uncomfortable and now I'm here sitting in my room and my sunburn is seriously killing me. I better go ask Kyoya for some sunburn lotion. 'Now which room was it again oh yea...' I walked down the hall and I couldn't believe how far my room was from Kyoya's. I finally reached it. "Kyoya?" I knocked and opened the door. "Do you have any lotion this sunburn is worse than I..." I saw his shirt off and Haruhi on his bed. this seriously pissed me off! "YOU BASTERED!" Right when I said that he slammed the lotion in my face.

"Use as much as you want you big goof." Then he left the room.

I wasn't going to play the prince this time. I was going to be myself and confront Haruhi. "What were you doing alone with him?"

"Uh nothing really."

"You expect me to believe that nothing was going on? You were alone in his bedroom and why are the lights out!? Don't you lie to me!"  _'Damn this is making my heart seriously hurt what the hell is wrong with me?'_ "Never mind. you've been through a lot today I'm sure you're tired you should get some sleep." Right when I said that a thunder clap sounded through the villa and she grabbed my shirt.  _'What the...Why would she?'_  Another one sounded and she jumped and went to go hide in a wardrobe.  _'She couldn't possibly be... could she?'_  "Haruhi are you afraid of thunder and lightning? Why'd you lock yourself in there it seems like it would be scarier locked up like that..."

"I'm alright. I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself."

"By yourself?" 'You're always by yourself. All alone in your home You never call us for help even though we're so close.' "I get it." I opened the doors as hard as I could and I saw Haruhi with her head in her knees. "I understand now Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did...You grew up without relying on anyone else, but not anymore. You can come out now." When I said that it was almost perfect timing when the thunder sounded another time and she jumped into my arms. It almost felt right to hold her like that...I don't know why. "You don't have to be afraid I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again." She grabbed the back of my shirt even more.

"T-Tamaki?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"That prince thing is just an act isn't it?"

 _'I don't know why but I want to be honest... but I can't be. I have to keep this façade up.'_  "What makes you say that?"

"Well because when I see you talking to someone it seems like you're always holding back what you're thinking. Except when you're talking to me or Kyoya. You seem to always speak your mind no matter how loud or rude it may come across."

"Haruhi..."

"It's one big façade isn't it?"  _'How? How is it that she knows after so little time in the host club? I have to get her off track...'_

"Hey Haruhi I have an idea of how to make it a little easier for you when thunderstorms come around."

"Really!?"  _'Got her!'_

"Yeah here." I put the blind fold on and I found some earplugs. "With the blind fold on you can't see anything and the earplugs help muffle any sound."

"WOW! yeah you're right!"

"You nasty pervert!" I turned around and saw everyone giving me questionable looks.

"What kind of foreplay is that?"

"Its not like that! It's not what you think!"  _'Damn those evil vile twins!'_


	5. Snapped

Following Haruhi to Karuizawa I was reminded of everything that has happened so far, and I realize that its been pretty hectic.  _'First with the Lobelia girls...Geeze they made my skin crawl. Then there was visiting Haruhi's home where I discovered that Haruhi's father doesn't like me one bit because of a stupid misunderstanding. so what I tripped on something and I landed on top of her that doesn't mean he had the right to slam me against a wall. There was also when Honey got a toothache. The little brat can sure snap under pressure when he doesn't get his candy. Finally there was the time when we were helping the newspaper club and then Haruhi and I were alone in the middle of the maze. I had never talked to her like that. I haven't even talked to Kyoya like that before now that I think about it...'_

"So we're stranded until someone finds us?"

"Hmm..."

"Great it's a good thing you made Kyoya - Senpai IT." I made some dog noises to try and make her laugh I don't know why though. "Are you messing with me?" I just continued like I wasn't acting like a fool. It's just that for some reason I wanted to see her laugh like she did when we all foolishly dressed up as girls because of The Lobelia Girls. "You know I never thought I'd be playing theses silly games once I got into high school."

I felt like I was offending her a little. "Don't you think this is fun?"

"I guess but I haven't played any of this stuff since I was an elementary student." She looked at me with a pretty bored face which made me smile for some strange reason.

"Yeah? I see...It's new to me, when I was growing up I never really had any friends my own age. My mother would get sick very easily. I was always worried about her so I didn't go out and play much, instead I would do my best to cheer her up. I'd always sit beside her and play the piano. That's probably why now I like to play all these silly games with all of you. It's a lot of fun." I felt myself genuinely smile and it almost felt like I was blushing when she smiled back at me I said the first thing that came to mind. "We should do this again some time."

"I think so too." I was surprised that she replied to me with such a smile. It was better than the one she showed in the club.

Now we are following Hikaru and Kaoru on their date and Kaoru told us why he wanted to let Hikaru go on a date with Haruhi and I was a bit curious as to why we're following so I asked, and he said "Because there's no reason we should miss out on watching something this interesting." I felt the sudden urge to check the sky for storm clouds and sure enough there they were and they were coming towards us.  _'Hopefully the storm won't happen while they're on their date and even if it does Hikaru will take care of Haruhi right?'_

After we had thoroughly watched them on their date and Kaoru felt like I couldn't take much more which I couldn't. I was feeling somewhat jealous, but we decided to go back and once we got there the storm had started and I was instantly worried.  _'She was so scared when I was with her during that storm at the beach what if Hikaru doesn't know what to do what if he laughs at her? Is Haruhi okay?'_ "Tamaki please settle down..."

"I should go look for them..." The phone rang and he went to go answer it. "Hello. This is Penshin Misuzu oh its you Arai what is it?" At that I though tit was nothing but... "What? Haruhi and Hikaru?"  _'Is she okay!?'_ "Hmm, thank you Hikaru should have his cell with him so I'll try giving him a call. Goodbye now." When they hung up I was curious as to what Arai had said. "Evidently Hikaru left Haruhi in front of the produce shop and decided he went back on his own Arai said Haruhi took after Hikaru and that's when it started pouring. He was worried so he called to make sure they made it home okay."

 _'That dumbass I've had it. Maybe Kyoya is right after all maybe Haruhi is the reason my façade will fade someday because I will not let Hikaru off treating Haruhi like that I don't care about how the rest of the hosts see me. Once they hear me on the phone no doubt all except Kyoya will be shocked but I don't care!'_ I started to call Hikaru and when he finally answered..."Hey what's up boss? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I haven't had much luck hailing one."

"YOU IDIOT! I WANT YOU TO TURN AROUND AND TO START LOOKING FOR HARUHI RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT KIND OF JERK WOULD LEAVE A GIRL OUT IN A THUNDERSTORM LIKE THIS BY HERSELF NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME HARUHI IS TERRIFIED OF THUNDER! WHENEVER SHE HEARS IT SHE GETS SO SCARED SHE CAN'T EVEN MOVE! WHY DON'T YOU STOP CONCENTRATING ON YOUR JEALOUSY AND WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!?" I hung up and turned around and sure enough I was right. They were all shocked except Kyoya.

"Tama - Chan? A-Are you okay?" Honey looked extremely concerned for me.

"Y-Yeah are you okay boss you seemed to kind of just snap? Kyoya - Senpai is Tamaki - Senpai okay has he finally snapped?"

Kyoya looked at me and without speaking asked if it was alright to tell them the truth and I just nodded. "Yes. Tamaki is okay. In fact this is how he truly acts."

kaoru looked at Kyoya and then at me with his jaw dropped. "Are you serious? He actually acts like that? All the time then what is with his personality in the host club!?"

"It's his prince act, just like you and Hikaru have the brotherly love act when even you know that you are just brothers, or like when Honey acts all cute when he just really likes sweet and cute things and when he could take on an army and win single handedly, or when Mori acts all strong, tough, and stoic when you are his biggest weakness."

"And what about your act Kyoya - Senpai? What's yours?"

"Mine is one I will only ever let Haruhi and Tamaki see."

"Why? Why can't you show it to us?"

"Because you already think I'm a shadow king enough as it is you wouldn't want to see me like my true self. Haruhi and Tamaki both have once or twice and they both excepted it right off the bat, anyway your real concern is Tamaki right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I interrupted Kyoya from speaking. "This is how I truly am. Sometimes I really hate playing the prince but as I've come to find out if it involves Haruhi I don't mind playing the prince which is why I can't just stand by and watch your idiot of a twin brother hurt her and leave her because his jealousy got the better of him. The lucky bastard was on a fun date with Haruhi and she looked so cute! And yet he was more worried about his jealousy and didn't think about Haruhi. Now she is out there somewhere by herself in the middle of a thunderstorm. The one thing she fears the most!"

"I get what you're saying but I still can't believe that you really act like this. I just thought they were random outbursts."

"Well I guess in a way they are. An outburst of myself when I'm acting like a prince. So do you want to quit the club? Any of you? You have my permission to do so. It's not like I want to end the club but I understand if you all want to leave."

"Honey - Senpai do you want to leave?" kaoru looked down at Honey - Senpai now and I saw him smile.

"Nope I love Tama - Chan and Haru - Chan"

"What about you Mori - Senpai?" He just nodded his head and smiled at me. Then Kyoya walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like you have found yourself an amazing group of friends huh Tamaki?" I looked back at them and smiled.

"Yeah I really have. So I need you all to do something."

"What is it Tama - Chan?"

"Well Honey - Senpai I need you, Hikaru and Mori - Senpai to not tell Hikaru or Haruhi about how I really act don't ask me why I just don't want you to tell them."

"That's not a problem right guys?"

They all nodded their heads at me and Mori - Senpai spoke up. "So Kyoya...you knew he was like this, this whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay. That makes sense."

Kaoru looked at me with a questionable look. "What is it Kaoru?"

"Do you love Haruhi?"

"W-What do you mean?" 'I definitely didn't expect that to be his question.'

"Well you normally act like a prince to any girl and when we talk about any of the girls who are your guests but whenever something involves Haruhi like my brother being an idiot you loose all control and you aren't JUST a prince anymore."

"I still don't follow."

"Tamaki - Senpai are you really that dense?"

"Kaoru just tell me!"

"You're a prince that is loved and adored by all the girls but you're Haruhi's knight in shining armor. You protect her from bad things and you care about her. So...do you love her?"


	6. A Bet

****

"Love her?" ' _The thought never occurred to me before. I guess I do act strangely around her, and I always want to protect her but that's what daddy's do right? but I'm not her daddy I've met him. I'm someone she goes to school with. She is really cute, and very smart...at first I didn't like her at all but now...Do I love her? If wanting to protect her, stay by her side, and keep her happy above all else means I love her then...' "_ Yes I do love her."

"Oh? So she did break your façade huh?" I looked at Kyoya and he had a mischievous smirk on his face. I just nodded back at him. Then Kaoru spoke up.

"What do you mean break his façade? Did you know that Haruhi would be able to do this Kyoya - Senpai?"

"Well I wouldn't say I knew it the moment I saw her but I had my suspicions."

"You sneaky sneaky man...no wonder why you're the boss' best friend." Kaoru looked at me and I watched everyone smile.

"So what do we do about his unconfessed love now Kyo - Chan?" We all looked at Honey - Senpai because that was actually a good question and he sounded oddly serious rather than cute.

"A date at the amusement park." Mori - Senpai replied as he picked up Honey - Senpai and looked over at me.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TAKESHI!"

"Yeah."

I was stunned I didn't know what to think. All I could get out of my mouth was, "Yeah okay a date because that went so well for Hikaru."

"Well if you remember correctly Tamaki, Hikaru abandoned Haruhi because of his jealousy. You would never do that to her would you?" I walked over to my best friend and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes...I think its a great idea and like I said you won't leave Haruhi alone so there is nothing to worry about and if anything happens then you can call us."

"Yes but you are all forgetting one thing...I have to ask her out on a date and after today I don't think a date is what she wants to do..."

"That's a good point but she seems more fond of you than anyone else."

"Be serious Mon Ami."

"I am being serious. You two have had so many moments together...but you are probably as oblivious as her when it comes to stuff like this. Your façade has lowered your intelligence."

"Whatever...Alright I'll ask her when we get back."

"Can we make a game out of it?" We all looked at Honey - Senpai who had a not so cute expression on his face.

"Uh...Sure Honey Senpai what did you have in mind?"

"First raise your hand if you think Haru - Chan will say yes to Tamaki...Okay so its me, Kyo - Chan and Takeshi. Alright so you and Kao - Chan obviously think its a no. So if Haruhi agrees to go out with you we get to pick the place where you go not only that but since there are three of us we pick three things you have to do with her on that date. If she says no then...you have to get rid of your princely host act."

Kyoya tried to speak up by saying, "There is no way Tamaki will agree to..."

"I'll do it!" I interrupted.

"You will?"

"Yes I will Kyoya. I think it will be a lot of fun if she says yes then I'm lucky if she says no then I get to be myself thanks to her. Its a win win for me."

"Alright if you insist."

* * *

When we finally got back I had tried to ask Haruhi out on a date many times but it never turned out as planned. I would start to ask her then I would change the subject before it started. So I decided to ask Kyoya what to do. "Hey Kyoya can you come here for a minute?" I interrupted his guests and pulled him over I heard them ask each other if he was in trouble or if I was mad but I was too focused on Haruhi to care about them.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I don't know how to ask Haruhi out."

"Hmm...Well you could try a private hosting."

"What do you mean?"

"When everyone leaves Haruhi is left here by herself to clean. You could be her host while we're all gone."

"Something tells me you thought of this before."

"Well Haruhi is extremely beautiful and intelligent. Hey if things don't work out do you mind if I take her for myself?"

"You are evil Kyoya. No...She is not a toy. She is a girl a kind, beautiful, intelligent, and oblivious girl."

"Calm down I was only joking but I do agree with you about her personality. So will you take my advice?"

"I think I will...thank you and please go back to your guests and let them know everything is alright and that we were discussing club matters."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Later that day I pulled Haruhi aside from working and she seemed a little surprised to see me. "Hello Haruhi are you alright?"

"Yeah...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I watched as she began to blush.  _'This looks good so far...but I can't push my luck.'_

"Y-You came to see me? But why?"

"How would you like to be treated like one of my guests...and before you say no...I will be my complete self around you and not like I am with the others. A special treat for a special girl." I smiled at her and she just nodded. Not shyly or like any of the other girls would but as if she was saying,  _I'd like that._ "Well then how about you come sit by me then? Come on."

She followed me and sat down next to me. "Tamaki - Senpai you said that you would act like yourself...but what exactly is yourself really?"

"That's a good question Haruhi. Well I guess you could say I'm a bit of an ass at home and I have a huge attitude."

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not, and I have recently come to realize that I can only be myself around you and Kyoya. The only difference is that Kyoya could never get that part of me to show during host club hours or in front of the other hosts."

"And I have?"

"Yeah you remember when the twins dumped water on the princess I introduced you to your first day here?"

"Um, yeah wait...you told them to do that? Why?"

"Because I was upset at how she was treating you. she was a bitch and she had no right treating you like you're invisible and had no right being here."

"Well isn't she right? I'm not exactly wealthy, you know that."

"Haruhi breath in and out." She did as I ask. "Good now say hi as if I came to school in the morning and you saw me."

"Good morning Tamaki - Senpai." 'Okay that was adorable...'

"Good now hold your hand to your heart to feel your heart beat."

"Okay now what?"

"All those things you did can only be done by someone who is perfectly visible. You make many people happy including the other hosts and myself. You belong here."

She smiled at me in a way I had never seen her smile before. It was almost as if someone had given her something she had wanted her whole life and was simply happy to get it. It wasn't a big Honey - Senpai smile but it was a thankful smile none the less. "Thank you that means a lot."

'Right if I'm going to do this I have to do this now before I lose my cool with how cute she's being.' "H-Haruhi can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"W-Would you mind...Going on a D-Date with M-Me?" I looked away afraid of how this might go. Not sure why...I was perfectly fine with either outcome.

"I would love to."

"I thought you would say...wait you said yes?"

"Yes I said yes."

"Alright I have to warn you of something...I foolishly accepted a small bet with the other hosts that Honey - Senpai started."

"Let me guess if I said yes then they get to pick what we do on our date and if I said no you would have to show your true form."

"Y-Yeah how did you know?"

"Kyoya told me."

"That bastard I'm gonna kill him!"

"You might not want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because if he hadn't told me what was going on I would try to keep you away from me because you were kind of creeping me out with the staring."

"Oh I see."

"Well I guess all we have left to do is to wait and see what they have in mind for us to do."

"This is going to be one hell of a date."


	7. A Date

"Alright I just called for a driver to pick up Haruhi. I'm just wondering one thing...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE!?"

"Calm down Tamaki."

"Kyoya? It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Maybe...Anyway we won and the one thing I want you to do with her on the date is make sure she never has reason to be upset. Honey - Senpai wants you to hold her hand the entire time."

"Okay and what about Mori - Senpai?"

"He wants you to kiss her on the lips at the end of the date oh and a bonus coming from me because I have body guards that work there part time when they aren't working for my father. I also want you to tell her the truth about your feelings."

"WHAT!?"

"Wait which one are you more concerned with?"

"I'm concerned with the kissing and telling her my feelings!"

I watched as Kyoya's grin got bigger and I instantly felt a chill up my spine, no not a chill. More like a blizzard. "Well then how about we increase the stakes. You can't get out of it if you agree to an increase in stakes, and this way you don't have to kiss her or tell her feelings."

"Fine whatever it is I completely agree to it. Name it and I'll do it." Then I noticed a sickish look on Honey - Senpai. "Wait what did I just agree to."

"Oh Tamaki...I really wish you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"What the hell is going on Kyoya."

"You have to kiss me if you can't kiss Haruhi and tell her your feelings for her."

"Who decided on that!?"

"It was Honey - Senpai's idea because he was sure you would be man enough to do it but if you weren't I had two choices. The first was to basically baby sit him all summer while Mori - Senpai goes to a kind of kendo training camp. The second was this. So I decided on the second hoping you wouldn't agree to it."

I could feel my face go pale and I felt sick to my stomach. "So if I don't kiss Haruhi AND tell her my feelings for her you and I have to..."

"Yeah...Oh and by the way...Are you seriously wearing our school uniform on a date with her. Tamaki it's Sunday."

"Right okay. I'll go get changed now."

"Actually you won't be wearing anything from your wardrobe. you will be wearing this. Kaoru said that Haruhi likes this kind of clothing."

"She does!?"

"Apparently so. I told him that if he was lying I would make HIM baby sit Honey - Senpai while Mori - Senpai is away. So naturally he is telling the truth."

I looked at Honey - Senpai. "Are you really that terrible?"

"In all honestly Tama - Chan yes I am. I get bored easily and if no one plays with me then I get mad and I like to spar for fun so..."

"So you're a tiny terror."

"You guessed it."

"Alright I'm gonna go get changed."

I went to the restroom and I changed into the black tank top that was obviously a little too big, then I put on the over shirt which was checkered white and black, and finally I put on the cargo shorts that were also colored black.  _'Jeeze for a girl she sure likes black.'_

"Tamaki, Haruhi is here."

"Okay I'm coming out."

I got out of the bathroom to see Haruhi already in my living room and my breath and heart stopped at the same time. ' _She's wearing a dress not only that but its a cute dress that's white with little frills at the bottom and it's spaghetti strapped. It's showing her long arms. She looks beautiful, I want to kiss her now so that won't be hard when it eventually comes time to do that but my heart is practically in my throat how am I supposed to tell her how I really feel?'_

"Hey there Tamaki."

"H-Hey." I couldn't move I was frozen where I stood.  _'How is it that she can look exactly like a guy and fool everyone but look so beautiful when dressed as a girl?'_

"Are you okay Senpai?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Finally my legs managed to move. "I don't want you following us. Haruhi will tell you everything that happens today. That is my condition you all have to follow and that especially includes the twins."

Kyoya put a hand on my shoulder, "You have my word Tamaki we will not follow you or be at the amusement park."

"Thanks. Well lets go Haruhi."

"Wait!"

"W-What is it?"

"Tamaki - Senpai aren't you going to get a driver or something?"

"Why should I when I know how to drive?"

"YOU CAN DRIVE!?"

"You don't have to sound so shocked really. Let's go." I took her hand and I realized how soft it was and then we reached the car where I had to let go of her hand so I could open the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome princess." I got in the car and she looked at me with a look I haven't seen before. It was as if Sarcasm had a look of its own. Yes that was the look she's giving me.

"Don't call me princess. I'm not one of your host club clients Tamaki - Senpai."

"Fine then don't call me Senpai while we're on this date. We're not in school right now so please just call me Tamaki."

"I-I don't think I can." I started the car and pulled out and started to drive towards the amusement park.

"Well then I don't think I can call you Haruhi, Princess."

"Fine...T-Tamaki..."

I felt the blush on my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. "That's better."

It was silent after that the entire car ride there. I didn't know what to talk about and Haruhi looked so cute with a blush on her face. "Hey Tamaki..."

"What is it Haruhi?"

"Well do you actually want to be here with me. You can tell me the truth it won't upset me."

"Yes. I really do. You're a very interesting person and have been from the moment I met you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Hey lets go on that one!" I pointed to a tall Ferris Wheel.

"Okay I like that one. Is it your favorite?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She sounded very confused.

"Well it's like I said I didn't have much time to play with others so I have never been to an amusement park before."

"Really?"

"Why do you always ask that when I tell you something?" I smiled at her but she seemed a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"Well its just it doesn't sound like you had much of a childhood."

"Hmm Well then tell me Haruhi..." I looked at her after handing the ticket man the money to go in. "...What do you think defines a childhood?"

"I don't know. I guess having fun with friends, making mistakes, crying a little, laughing a lot, having fun doing what you like to do."

"Well I didn't go out much but sometimes other kids would come over and we would play hide and seek in the mansion, I made a lot of mistakes as a child well...at least in my grandmother's eyes my father said it was nothing to be ashamed of and..."

"What did you do?"

"Well I asked the chef If I could help him cook and my grandmother slapped me saying that a grandson of hers shouldn't want to be around the servants."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes I suppose so but still I also cried after that, I had a lot of laughs with my mother when she would talk about my father and how I acted as a baby, and I had fun playing the piano beside my mother's bed when she got sick." I noticed a tear slip from Haruhi's eye. "Haruhi please don't cry okay? You will make me sad." She quickly dried up her tears and smiled.

"Okay then lets go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Yeah!" I was running after her keeping her in sight while at the same time feeling as if someone just took a huge weight off my chest and tossed it to the side as if it were nothing. When I saw her smiling back at me I felt my heart skip a beat.  _'Haruhi do you know what you are doing to me!?'_

* * *

 _'We had actually gotten on every ride and it was lots of fun. I held her hand we ate some cotton candy but now was the time when I have to do what I promised, but after spending the day with her like this...I want to do this more.'_  "H-Haruhi?"

"Yes what is it Tama..." I cut her off by kissing her and I felt a shock of electricity through my entire body and my knees felt weak.  _'How could one kiss do this to me!? No it's not the kiss. I've kiss lots of girls but this is different. This is her.'_ "T-T-TAMAKI!"

"Wait please just let me speak okay please!"

"O-Okay." 'She is way too beautiful today and that blush just adds to it.'

"I don't know how long I've liked you but I've noticed lately that I can't sit still in class and it's whenever you're on my mind. I also get slightly speechless around you. You are incredibly cute and today when I saw you in my house my heart was stuck in my throat with how beautiful you look so I wanted to know if you would..." I didn't get to finish before she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me. 'She is making it even more difficult to stand DAMMIT!' "I LOVE YOU HARUHI!"

She smiled at me and made my heart skip another beat by saying, "I love you too Tamaki." Then I heard clapping coming from behind Haruhi.

"Great job Tamaki!" Everyone said it at the same time. Mori and Honey - Senpai, Kyoya, and the twins.

"How long have you been there."

"They have been there for about ten minutes."

"HARUHI!?"

"I told Kyoya that I have feelings for you before we went to the beach so he talked to the rest of the guys and I asked them to give me some advice but they just told me they would take care of it in time so I trusted them."

"Kyoya!? You knew!?"

"Of course I knew now lets all go back to Haruhi's she promised to cook us a big stew pot for thanking us and don't worry Tamaki she made you a bowl too."

It was too late before I asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I just got kissed again by Haruhi and I didn't say anything more. I got into the car and drove back to her house.


	8. The End

When we got back to Haruhi's house her dad wasn't there and she said I could come inside. I sat at the kitchen table and looked up at her as she made something for dinner. "Haruhi, What is going on and tell me the truth."

"Well I though that would be obvious. I like you Tamaki - Senpai...I like you a lot."

"Really?" I got up and walked over to her. "Is that so? And that's the truth?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well then..." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. "Prove it." I was only joking but she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. This kiss was way different from before. This one was made of pure passion. I don't know what came over me but I held her tighter and put my other hand behind her neck.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I looked at her as she ended the kiss all too soon.

"When did you..."

"A long time ago I guess."

"Y-Your dad hates me you know that right?" I looked at her surprised and happy at the same time.

"I can change his mind...That is if you want me to." I looked at her and she has never looked more like a girl than right now. In all her stubbornness, kindness, and obliviousness she has such confidence.  _'She looks so beautiful with all that confidence.'_ I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and she jumped with a big smile on her face which quickly turned into a blush as if she just realized how embarrassing the situation was.

"You're fucking cute you know that right?" I smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"T-Thanks." She smiled and went back to cooking dinner for us. "Oh I got a call from my dad and he said he won't be home for dinner so it's just you and me.

I walked over to her again and wrapped my arms around her as she was cooking. "Are you sure about that? Who knows what naughty stuff I'll do to you now that I know how you feel about me."

"I know you won't do anything because if you did my dad would destroy you in an instant."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's true so what are you cooking?"

"Hamburger."

"Sounds delicious. You want me to help?"

"Um honestly no."

I felt hurt. "Why not?" I fake whined.

"Because I love cooking. This is my thing."

"Oh okay well then I'll leave you to it then."

After she finally got done making dinner she also gave me some Earl Grey tea. "You know what I like huh?"

"Yeah well you always ask me to get it for during club."

"I do don't I...Hey Haruhi will there ever be a time when you'll reveal that you're a girl?"

"Nope."

"No? Why?"

"Because I like being you're little secret. It's kind of fun."

"You're sneaky...Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You're a fool...Yes I would love to."

"Looks like you broke my façade."

"I didn't break anything. You made your façade true. Except now you're my prince type now."


End file.
